coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 916 (6th October 1969)
Plot The victorious football team continue celebrating in the Rovers. Ken worries about Val and Dave but Val tells him it's all ancient history between them. Minnie gets upset when Jed Stone sends her a 'complete Katty Kit' for her cat on her birthday. Annie claims her pep-talk contributed to the victory and likens the result to Agincourt and other historic battles. Ken gets upset when he sees Val drinking with Dave and walks out of the pub. The two row at home but Ken apologises and tells her he's sorry he takes her for granted. Dave tells Ken he's moved a group of squatters into the flat next door as he's in charge of the local squatters aid group. Ena persuades Minnie to change Sonny Jim's name to Bobby. Ken is sympathetic to the squatters' cause but an angry Val calls in Len for help against them. Stan tries to kid on that he's stiff and sore after the match to get out of work but Hilda sees through him. Emily's photography of the match is criticised by their subjects. Minnie buys everyone a birthday drink with the money she made selling rosettes and Annie presents her with a birthday cake. The squatters move their furniture in. Len issues Dave's group with a warrant for the squatters to quit. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Tommy Deakin - Paddy Joyce *Dave Robbins - Jon Rollason *Ted Loftus - Ted Morris *Referee - Mike Savage Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway Notes *The Squatters in No.12 in this and the following two episodes are spoken of but never seen. They are identified as a Mrs Storey and her three children who took up occupancy after her husband was sent to jail. *The Rovers door is set flush with the adjoining wall to No.1 and not at right angles to allow for camera movements. *The closing theme music for this episode is the different arrangement also used from Episode 907 to 910. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Unexpected neighbours for the Barlows and a nostalgic present for Minnie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,950,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Stan Ogden: "May you live to be an hundred." Minnie Caldwell: "Oh, I wouldn't like that." Emily Nugent: "Well of course, you would. You’d get a telegram from the Queen." Minnie Caldwell: "Oh, but Ena mightn't be alive. And I wouldn't want to be alive if Ena wasn't alive." Ena Sharples: "Shut up, you daft thing." Category:1969 episodes